The present invention is directed to fluid pressure switches and more particularly to relatively small metal membrane pressure switches that are conditioned to operate in a fluid environment.
The design of the present switch was driven by a need for a small, simple, inexpensive and highly reliable switch that could be utilized with a water purifying system of the type that incorporates a reservoir for storing filtered water and conductivity probes coupled to electronic circuitry for testing the salinity of the supply and filtered water. The pressure switches are used to enable the electronic circuitry for testing salinity, as well as enabling a display for indicating the existence of the supply and reservoir water pressures.